


This is why we can't have nice things.

by KennaWrites



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Angst and Humor, Clay needs a hug, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Everyone is TRYING okay?, First posted work, Gen, Macy & Ava know too much, Mild hints to an AU of mine, Post Season 4, Shenanigans, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaWrites/pseuds/KennaWrites
Summary: No one knows who Clay's father is. At this point, everyone including Clay has given up ever finding out. It doesn't stop them from making guesses though.





	This is why we can't have nice things.

“Hey Clay?” “Yes Robin?” Clay looked toward the younger. “Do you think that’s your dad?” The blond was pointing at a statue standing outside a graveyard. “No.” Clay deadpanned, shaking his head. 

“Is that your dad?” Clay turned, gaze flicking around until he realized what Lance was asking about. He frowned at the stranger walking alongside the road. “No, probably not.” He replied, going back to sharpening his sword. 

“Do you think sir Griffiths could be your father?” Robin was laying upside down, half-on, half-off the couch. “What makes you ask that?” Clay raised an eyebrow, glancing at the TV. Knighton News was interviewing some of the teachers at the Academy and the afore-mentioned knight was on screen. “He kind of looks like you.” Robin hummed, waving his hand. “No, the timeline’s all wrong.” Clay shrugged and Robin nodded. “I guess,” They sat in silence. “But then how old are you?” Clay’s eyes widened. “I don’t know…. Merlock!” 

“Is that your dad?” Aaron asked, steering his hover-shield lower to talk to Clay. “Aaron that’s a tree.” “It’s an honest question.” “No? It’s not?” Clay shot a look at him, refusing to take his eyes off the road for very long. “So is that a no?” Aaron hummed. “Yes.” 

“What about him?” “Lance I know you’re bored but that’s the fifth passerby you’ve pointed at.” Clay sighed, raising his eyebrows. “Actually it’s the seventh.” Axl offered and Clay twisted around to look at him. “That’s not a woman.” He amended, gaze going back to the road. “Please stop asking though, we’re supposed to be looking for….” Clay trailed off, having forgotten who they were keeping an eye out for. “Dang it.” 

“What if he’s already dead? And your mother killed him.” Macy held her shield away from her, inspecting it for cracks. “Why would she do that?” Clay sheathed his sword and picked up his shield, looking around the overgrown cemetery. “Maybe it was an accident. That or,” Macy paused, thoughtfully tracing the symbol on her shield. “Merlock killed him.” “What?” He practically shrieked, gaping at the redhead. “I mean, he’s the only source we have about those events and he could have easily forgotten or lied. We wouldn’t know.” Macy shrugged, putting her shield on her back and walking toward the barely visible path out of the cemetery. Clay stared after her, eyes wide.

Clay glared at Axl from behind his face guard. “Really you too?” “Sure.” Axl gestured to the painting. “No. Just no.” Clay huffed, pivoting neatly and striding toward the room that Macy was guarding. “You didn’t even really look!” Axl called from behind but Clay ignored him, he could hear the teasing notes in the larger man’s voice. 

The team was sprawled in the common room in various states of disarray, it had been a rather ugly fight but it had been made worse by the cold and heavy rain. Clay sank down into a chair, gaze flicking over the others. Lance was sitting on the couch with Aaron’s head on his lap. Axl was somewhere behind him, helping Chef Éclair make something. Macy had curled up in the other armchair. Both Robin and Ava had built a rather impressive blanket nest beside Macy’s chair. Robin was the only one in it however, Ava had left to find a sweatshirt. 

Clay smiled softly but it faded as he recalled what he’d been thinking on the way back over. “Guys, what if Monstrux is my father?” He asked quietly. Macy inhaled sharply, coughing as she sat up. “What prompted that question?” Lance gasped, his hand finding Aaron’s as the redhead scooted to sit upright. “Because it kind of would make sense?” Clay offered, slumping in his chair. “They would have both been ‘human’ around the same time and they probably knew each other.” “That is the worst thing I’ve heard all day.” Aaron grumbled and Lance nodded slowly in agreement. “Yeah no, Clay I don’t think so.” Macy snapped, hands clenched into fists on her lap. 

“What don’t you think?” Axl asked, stepping into the room holding a tray of mugs of hot chocolate. “Just give it a moment.” Aaron said, making grabby hands at the tray. Axl hummed but passed the mugs around anyway. “Where’s Ava?” He asked, setting two mugs by the blanket nest. Robin snatched one up, cradling it by his chest, hands still trembling. 

“Right here.” The brunette said, stepping into the room and settling down next to Robin. She draped another blanket over the blond before picking up her mug. “Now what’s going on?” She asked and Aaron sat up straighter. “Clay asked and I quote, ‘what if Monstrux is my father’.” Ava set her mug down slowly and raised an eyebrow at Clay. “And why?” “Something about how the timeline makes sense.” Robin volunteered, Clay sighed. “It was a fair question.” “We could ask Merlock?” Lance ventured, drinking out of his mug carefully. “No.” Macy shook her head vehemently. “Not an option.” “Is there something we should know?” Axl asked leaning back in his chair and Clay buried his face in his hands. “Never mind, just drop it.” He muttered, closing his eyes and ignoring the bursts of pain traveling up his arm. The room went silent before slowly turning to gentler topics.

As the hours wore on, the others started to trickle out. Lance went first, claiming to need his proper amount of sleep. Aaron followed not long after, saying he wanted an early night. Clay huffed in mild amusement, they all knew that Aaron really meant he had to get to bed at a reasonable hour if he wanted to join Lance. Axl left next, gathering up the empty mugs as he did. Clay smiled at him when he clapped him on the shoulder. The conversation wasn’t forgotten he knew, merely swept aside for the moment. Macy herded Robin out, stopping to lace her fingers with Clay’s before she left. 

Ava and Clay remained silently for a little bit longer. Finally Ava stood up, starting to fold the blankets. Clay hurried to his feet to help her. “Monstrux is not your father.” Ava said suddenly and the certainty in her voice made Clay pause. “You sound so sure, have you asked Merlock?” “No.” Ava shook her head, adding another blanket to the stack. “Then why?” Clay asked, stopping when Ava turned to him. “Because some things can’t stay buried.” She murmured and Clay took an involuntary step back. The dark spaces between the stars were brighter than whatever was in Ava’s eyes. She looked back to the folded blankets. “Goodnight Clay.” And she headed toward the door, leaving Clay with a quiet room but a suddenly loud mind.


End file.
